1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and a method of controlling the information processing device.
2. Related Art
It becomes possible to easily switch connection between equipments with no involvement of a cable connection or a connection change by connecting a plurality of equipments in wireless communication. For example, JP-A-2006-268845 describes switching of a connection by a user becoming easier by performing a display of the availability of connection with each host device in peripheral equipments in wirelessly connecting with a plurality of host devices.
However, with the peripheral device as described in JP-A-2006-268845, there has been a problem that after selecting any one of a plurality of host devices, the correspondent host device takes sole possession of the peripheral device, and other host devices cannot use the peripheral device even when this host device is not using it, and therefore that the peripheral device cannot be made more use of by a plurality of host devices.